For Good
by klainebrochellove
Summary: AU Kurt and Blaine are leaders of rival Glee Clubs, The New Directions and The Warblers. When they meet at Sectionals, will love occur for these two rival coaches? Summary is awful, hopefully story is better! Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

For Good

A/N Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction so please forgive me for any stupid errors with the layout etc, hopefully I'll get better the more stories I write! Hopefully this story will be multichaptered, but I'll see what the response is like for this chapter first! The story starts in 2025 and then the rest is a flashback right up until the last chapter! Oh and I own nothing

**Chapter 1**

"I've heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn and we are led, to those who help us most to grow if we let them. Well I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know that's who I am today, because I knew you"

Looking back on the past few years of his life, Blaine Anderson just couldn't believe how lucky he'd been. He knew what, or more accurately, who this happiness was because of, Kurt Hummel, the love of Blaine's life. Never had he imagined that anything like this would happen to him but when he reached into his pocket and felt the outline of the engagement ring he had bought earlier that week, he knew their love was true. They had been throught a lot together, but had come out of everything with their love only growing stronger with each passing day. Blaine sat down nervously on the couch in their chic New York apartment and checked the time, Kurt would be home in an hour and tonight was the night Blaine was going to do it, he was going to finally propose to Kurt. Thinking back to this exact time five years ago, he would never have imagined his life to be like this...

**November 12th 2020**

"What is it now Leah?" Kurt said, agitated and looked down towards the back of the bus, where Leah Berry had been shrieking his name

"Uncle Kurt might I just remind you once again what a bad idea it was not to give me a solo for this competition, we all know I'm the biggest star in this club" she said haughtily and flipped her dark hair over her shoulder.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his niece "You're just going to have to get used to it Leah, this club is based on equal opportunities for everyone, no one here is famous yet" he said exhasperated. Although Leah was his niece, she really did irritate him sometimes. She was like her mother in many ways, confident, extremely talented, with no mouth to brain filter but a huge heart. Kurt couldn't believe his path had led him to this, back to McKinley High which he had tried so desparately to get away from for years. This was Kurt's first year as head of New Directions, after Mr Schue had moved to Paris with Emma and he had to admit he enjoyed it more that he thought he would but he couldn't deny his heart sometimes still ached to be in New York. This was his first competition as head, they had sectionals that afternoon and he was extremely nervous, he didn't realise what it felt like to have whether they won or lost or his shoulders and he suddenly felt a wave of sympathy for Mr Schue. The sectional competition this year was being held in Dalton Academy, a posh,private boys school in Westerville who'se Glee Club, the dalton academy warblers were also competing today.

After an hour, Kurt's head felt like it was going to explode, what with Leah's constant shrieking, Alice yelling at her angrily to shut up and the rest of the club singing loudly to drown the two of them out, he didn't know how he was still hearing properly.

"Ok everybody off" he yelled, clapping his hands together with a forced, bright smile as the bus stopped outside Dalton Academy. The Glee Club filed off the bus and Kurt walked with them towards the entrance. When he entered the school he bit his lip and looked around, wow it really was huge and he had no idea where they were supposed to go! He spotted a guy jogging past them and placed his hand on the man's arm gently to stop him

"Hi, Excuse me? I'm so sorry to bother you but could you possibly help us?"

The man looked up expectantly to meet Kurt's gaze and he felt his breath catch in his throat because holy shit this man was GORGEOUS, he had lightly gelled hair, he was wearing a simple polo shirt with an adorable bow tie and black pants. Little did Kurt know that this man was also having similar thoughts about him and was actually wondering if he was some sort of angel. The man flashed Kurt a dazzling smile

"Of course, I take it you're here for the sectional competitions? I'm Blaine Anderson, coach of the Dalton Academy Warblers" he said and held his hand out to Kurt

Kurt took his hand eagerly "I'm Kurt Hummel, head of the McKinley High New Directions" he said gesturing towards the club who were watching the exchange between Kurt and Blaine with amused expressions. Kurt removed hs hand from Blaine's quickly and cleared his throat

"Could you possibly show us where the auditorium is?" he asked, his voice slightly higher than usual

"Of course, follow me!" he said flashing Kurt another dazzling smile and heading down the corridor, Kurt gestured for the new directions to follow him and they started to follow Blaine

"oh you've got it baaaaad" leah whispered in his ear with a smirk and pointed towards Blaine. Kurt rolled his eyes at her and shook his head, he knew how loud she could be and the last thing he wanted was Blaine hearing this conversation, he would probably die of embarrassment.

"Here we are!" Blaine said cheerfully leading them into the auditorium "Well my groups on first so I'd better get them sorted to go on but good look today guys!" he met eyes with Kurt "I hope to see you again gorgeous" he said with a wink and headed away.

Kurt flushed a deep dark red and tried desparately to ignore the wolf whistles around him from the glee club. He led them to their seats and sank into his, waiting for the curtain to go up. This was going to be an interesting competition all right...

A/N reviews make me heart go wheee, like super wheeee


	2. Chapter 2

For Good

A/N Hello again readers! So I didn't really get that much of a response for the last chapter but thank you so much to everyone who favorited and subscribed to this story! Please review and let me know what you think! Once again I own nothing

**Chapter 2**

Kurt sat fidgeting nervously in his seat as he waited for the competition to start. He had no idea what to make of Blaine and the way he had acted towards him, obviously he thought Blaine was attractive, who wouldn't? But how did Kurt know he wasn't kidding around? Maybe Blaine just casually flirted with everyone, it could just be his personality and besides Kurt didn't even know if he was gay! Kurt had never had someone so good looking flirt with him before, it was most likely to be too good to be true.

Around five minutes later the lights darkened and the judges for sectionals were announced, Kurt paid no attention, his eyes trained on the stage waiting for the warblers to appear.

"And without further ado may I introduce the first of todays competing show choirs the dalton academy warblers!" a loud voice boomed and the curtain swiftly rose.

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of them, this was one extremely dapper show choir. They were all clad in identical navy blazers and the voices and harmonies went perfectly together. Kurt kept watching, a nervous feeling of dread in his stomach as the started their next song, Adele's "Set Fire To The Rain" When they finished, the soung of applause within the auditorium was deafening, The Warblers had without a doubt brought the house down. Kurt felt someone tap on his shoulder

"Oh boy, we are screwed" Leah said in his ear. Kurt shook his head, trying to brush off her comment but he knew that she was right, compared to the warblers the new directions were just amatuers!

He watched the next competing glee club in a daze, the new directions had drawn the last performance slot which he couldn't decide if it was a blessing or a curse. The other Glee Club, who he managed to pick up were called aural intensity, finished with a bow but to no-where near the same amount of applause the warblers had recieved. Kurt sighed and stood up, gesturing to his group

"Right! Come on guys!" he said, cheerfully to his crestfallen looking group "time to head backstage and get ready to go on!"

Ten minutes later, the new directions were a mess backstage, they had really let the other performances get to them and moral was extremely low

"Mr Hummel! Mr Hummel!" a voice screeched at him

"Lauren? Yes what is it?" Kurt asked, trying to to let his exasperation come through in his voice

"I think I left my ring on my seat, I can't go on without my ring, it's my good luck charm!" Lauren said, close to hysterics

"Ok, Ok calm down Lauren. We still have ten minutes until we go on, all of you just wait here and do your best to remain calm while I go get Lauren's ring"

Kurt sighed and exited backstage, running a hand through his hair exhaustedly. He was almost back at the auditorium when a hand emerged from the room he was walking by and yanked him in

"What the fu..." he exclaimed but what was cut off by the feel off warm lips on his and strong hands on his waist, the room was in pitch black so he couldn't see a thing, he could only feel and the feeling of this was amazing. Too soon, the warm lips left his and moved to his neck, kissing up to his ear

"I just couldn't stay away from you" a voice whispered in his ear and it it instantly made him go weak at the knees, it was the same voice that belonged to the man who had reduced him to a pile of goo earlier, it was Blaine.

A/N sorry to leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger there! I'm mean, I know buuuuut reviews might tempt me to update sooner!


End file.
